A Conversation with Prince Nuada and Arlanna
by Melalina
Summary: Not a continuation of Hellboy II, Star Trek, DnD, LOTR or any other established sci-fi, game or fantasy work. Used some fun facts from them, though. When and where are not obvious. They're probably speaking elvish.


I have attempted to create as many of my own characters, races and place names as possible. This is not a continuation of HellboyII, Star Trek, DnD, LOTR or any other established sci-fi, game or fantasy work. I have, however, used some of their stuff if it was fun or made me happy or helped me get out of a sticky situation.

Where this conversation takes place will not be obvious. If the reader cares to look that closely, it can be approximated by using facts that will have to be assumed, for they are not included here. It's deliberately not made clear if this conversation takes place in the "now" or the "future now" or the "future future" as it was not deemed important. I do like to imagine that they are speaking elvish.

The parts in italics are narrative and not a part of the conversation.

* * *

><p>On the way home from the training coliseum, Nuada catches up to Arlanna. They were training together on this day for the first time since he had joined the group. He had grown fond of her, but was reluctant to approach her. He was painfully aware of his reputation.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nuada<strong>: Pardon me, Lady. You will permit me to walk with you awhile?

**Arlanna**: (**Smiling**): I insist.

**Nuada**: We have shared the coliseum for quite some time now, yet I have never been in training with you before today. I could not help noticing during your training session that you wield your weapon like a Drow warrior, yet you are clearly not one of the dark ones. How has this come to be or am I in error somehow?

****Arlanna**: **You have not erred, my Lord. Your assessments are both correct. Although, I am also considered one of the dark ones. My name is Arlanna and I am an Orodhuin elf.

**Nuada**: High elves of an ancient caste…I might have known. One could hardly not notice your noble bearing. We so seldom have the pleasure of associating with your kind., that we tend to reserve the title of dark elf for the Drow. You will forgive the oversight?

****Arlanna** **(**Slight head bow**): For your Highness, anything.

**Nuada** (Smiling): Then, will you not provide the key to this riddle of your expertise with a blade or shall I exercise my exalted authority and command you?

****Arlanna** **(**Teasingly**): I am flattered that such a fierce and singular combatant as yourself compares my meager prowess to that of a Drow warrior.

**Nuada** (**With mock surprise**): You flatter me, Lady?

****Arlanna ****(**Dignified chuckle**): A little, perhaps.

**Nuada**: Well, thank you for noticing that I needed it.

****Arlanna****: I did not think "need", but rather "deserve". Do you not think your exceptional skills in battle deserve an elaborate mention now and then?

**Nuada **(**Smiling**): I think my skills in battle are matched only by your skill at changing the subject. Perhaps I shall have to command you after all?

****Arlanna** **(**Smiling**): That will not be necessary, my Prince. A Drow female was indeed my master. She was called Belar'bryn of the house of Torlyl.

**Nuada**: But this was once a very rich and powerful house. I walked amidst the Drow in the Underdark for a while during my exile. I was given to understand that this house had been destroyed. How is it possible that this lone Drow survived? Where could she have escaped to? None in that dreadful land would harbor her. I appeared to them as a Drow traveler from Elanin and they were loath to harbor even me, an apparent kinsman. (Noticing Arlanna's confusion): It is a long tale.

****Arlanna** **(**Nodding patiently**): True, it is rare that house members are left alive in a Drow attack. What the dark warrior did or where she went after her escape, I never managed to learn. Drows do not readily share, even amongst themselves. Nevertheless, she appeared on the human world and fought bravely beside my kin. Of course, they knew she was merely fighting for the sake of fighting and killing. It is a well known fact that Drows care not for the welfare of any race but their own. However, she was an outcast and very likely had few other choices. As the battles were quickly becoming losing ones for the elves, they accepted whatever sword or spear was offered. Belar'bryn was one of these.

**Nuada** (**Nodding**): Admirable.

**Arlanna: **In one of these battles, Belar'bryn was badly injured and left for dead. Out of gratitude, they brought her to the clan home on Llumairë and we nursed her back to health, although she was never to be a warrior again. Whenever the battles occurred on earth, I was left behind and so was Belar'bryn. Since she had no home, no purpose, no standing, she therefore, had no wish to continue living. She tried several times to end her life, but the household was vigilant and would not allow it. I had been petitioning Father…oh, for time out of mind, to allow me to train, but he would have none of it. With no hope of persuading him, I turned my hope to Belar'bryn.

_Encouraged by Nuada's patience and rapt attention, Arlanna continued. She explained that when it became apparent to Belar'bryn that she would not succeed at suicide, Arlanna seized the opportunity to approach the Drow with her plan._

_In the early evening, Arlanna cautiously entered Belar'bryn's room. She brought with her an elven sword, its blade long, slender and gracefully curved. If it had not been for the Drow's silver hair, she would not have been visible in the room, illuminated only by the merrily dancing flames in the fireplace. She was sitting in a single-arm chair beside her bed with long muscular legs draped over the chair's arm observing her visitor in silence. Arlanna took courage and proceeded haltingly across the room. Belar'bryn eyed the sword suspiciously. Standing a safe distance away, holding the sword with the end of the blade in one opened hand and the hilt in the other, Arlanna tossed the weapon in a gentle shoveling motion, in the direction of the silver hair. It landed on the rug just at the front of Belar'bryn's chair. Armed with dark vision, glowing, silver Drow eyes wandered slowly down to inspect the sword._

_Arlanna (Stiffly): Here is your end, dark elf. This blade will pierce even Drow flesh…if you still wish it. We will hinder you no longer, for we tire of the effort._

_As the Drow sat up and gracefully swung her legs off the chair, placing her bare feet on the rug, Arlanna took a small step backward. Even in her weakened state, the household feared their dark patient. _

_Belar'bryn (Condescendingly): What is the meaning of this, gentle elf? Have you not several times denied me my end? Is it your contention that this blade will pierce my flesh better than my own? Is this what you have saved me for?_

_Arlanna (Equally condescending): I have kept you alive simply because I do not wish you to die...yet. Beyond that, it would be a waste to allow a brave and accomplished warrior such as yourself to perish. _

_Belar'bryn (Turning to gaze at the fire): A warrior no longer brave nor accomplished, I think. Take back your sword, child, for I shall not be using it…in battle nor toward my end. I have conquered my melancholy._

_Arlanna: That is well, for I did not intend that you should use it for either…that is to say, I hoped you would not. I have come with a better plan. (Pause) You called me child, as does my father. I am indeed the youngest of my siblings and it does not help that I am female. I, however, bear within me the spirit of a warrior. Though none have noticed, I have matured and I have come to more fully understand our struggle. It is clear that we can no longer depend on the strength of King Balor. He is now impossibly old and has grown weak and no longer has the wisdom or desire to protect his people. His son, Prince Nuada was our one hope, but he has left off fighting and long ago gone pouting into exile._

**Arlanna** (**Engrossed in the telling of her tale, failed to remember that it was King Balor's son and killer strolling beside her at that very moment. It was too late to recant her insult**): You will forgive me, Highness. I fear I have spoken out of my station. It was a very emotional time for me, you understand. Our people suffered enormous losses from death and capture. My father was eventually killed and two of my brothers were taken. I have not seen nor heard even a rumor of their fate. Because of this, my natural impulse toward forgiveness and diplomacy does not now come easily to me, if at all.

**Nuada** (**Nodding his head slowly**): Your words are harsh and difficult to excuse, but I must confess that I have felt them. Indeed, I have spoken them aloud on occasion. The sentiment flashed in my mind with crushing rage just before I…

**Arlanna **(**Softl****y**): Ended your father's life?

**Nuada** (**Speaking stiffly**): I do not wish to speak of that. Please, continue with your tale.

_Arlanna dropped her head guiltily in agreement and continued her dialogue with Belar'bryn._

_Arlanna: Now it is up to us, or what is left of us, to fight as best we can or all earth bound fey will fade. Please understand, Belar'Bryn, I do not love warfare and I have no wish for more bloodshed, but extinction is unacceptable. King Balor would have us fade with honor. That is ridiculous and I must do what I can to prevent it. You can help me, if you will._

_Belar'Bryn (Laughing): You have done the impossible, little one…you have managed to confuse me. I beg you…put me out of my misery and say plainly what this overlong narrative has to do with me?_

_Arlanna: It is simple, I need a blade master and though I have observed you neither in battle nor training, I have decided you will have to do._

_Belar'Bryn (Angrily rising slowly): __**THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE KEPT ME ALIVE…TO SERVE YOU? I AM DROW…I SERVE NO ONE.**_

**Nuada** (Laughing): What a wonderful insult. How clever you are. Clearly, you won the debate.

**Arlanna: **Yes, but not so easily won.

**Nuada**: You hide your skill of persuasion well. I would never have suspected such daring. Does your haughty Drow still live?

**Arlanna** (**Eyes cast down**): Alas, no. She finally succumbed to her battle injuries. I did not realize how severe her injuries were until the end.

**Nuada**: She must have been formidable to continue instructing in a such a condition. A rebel as well to exhibit such honorable behavior toward a surface elf. I have known such a one in my long life…and only one. (Pause) If you are willing, Lady, I would like to learn more about you. It is rare for a high elf to allow such candid communication.

**Arlanna**: As you like. I will allow it. But you must promise to share with me in reward. What would you like to know?

**Nuada**: Well, I take pride in knowing ALL my people. In all the centuries I have lived, and they are many, I have known countless Orodhuin elves. However, I have never known an Orodhuin with your coloring. Also your eyes are quite unusual…they are stunningly disarming, but strange to me. You are all together a mystery.

_Nuada was referring to Arlanna's unusual olive and bronze tinted complexion. Her eyes were also of a color not often seen in Orodhuinesse. They were chestnut brown with streaks of gold which gave them the appearance of a softly rippling lake, one might even say iridescent. Her long, free-hanging hair was a peculiar shade of pale terra cotta. and of a straight, fine texture. But unusual for her race were the soft curls framing her face._

_Nuada actually found her quite attractive. He was struck early on by her form…at once delicate and athletic. She was as different from her kind as Nuala and himself were from theirs. He wondered if she was considered unattractive by her people also. He was finding it more and more difficult to look elsewhere when she was present. _

**Arlanna** (**Reluctantly**): I am afraid I have misled you. It was not on purpose, I tend to forget. You see, I am half-elf…I am Orodhuin…and human.

**Nuada **(**Turning away, eyes closed**): Human?

**Arlanna** (**Patiently**): Calm yourself, my Lord. I have known very little of human life. I was raised as pure Orodhuin. You see, while on earth, the clan lands were invaded by a greedy slave plantation owner. Warriors retaliated and destroyed the plantation, killing its master and all who dwelt there. A small number of the slaves survived and our warriors did not have the heart to slaughter them in cold blood. They were as oppressed and terrorized as elves. They could not be returned to their native land, Africa. If my people had had more time and resources, perhaps they could have located the portal that led back there. The Africans knew nothing of elves and portals and such. Even if a portal had been found, they would have been too terrified to go through. Despite their great fear of elves, they remained at the clan homes. Though their presence was barely tolerated, they were well behaved for humans and so lived in relative peace for a time. As time passed, slavery was abolished and they were allowed to leave the clan homes in safety. My father had grown fond of one of them and had taken her to mate years before Freedom Day. She was our mother. I have no clear memory of her. Her name was Oshun and she had been of royal lineage before her capture. It finally became impossible for the family to remain on earth. Father and my brothers fled to Rinduil, a small island in the east of a world called Aretairn. Father transported back to Mother as often as he could. I was conceived during one of those visits. I was allowed to stay with her until it became obvious to the humans that I was "one of those". Being half human, I did not have the magical ability to cloak my appearance that Father had. He took me away hoping it would calm the situation, but the humans were still resentful of my mother for continuing to consort with strange folk. So, while Father was away on Rinduil, the humans dragged Mother out and hanged her.

**Nuada** (**Shaking his head**): How perfectly human…all the flaws and none of the virtues. I have heard of such atrocities, even against the fey world. But, Lady, humans may use the portals with the assistance of elf magic. Why did your father not take your mother to Aretairn?

**Arlanna** (**Shrugging**): Because she was afraid to go there. She was actually a little afraid of Father. Even though he was able to magically transform himself to appear human, she perceived over time that he was not. She mated with him mostly out of fear of what would happen if she refused. In their time together, he tried to quell her fears and succeeded somewhat. Perhaps if he had had more time, we would all have lived peacefully here on Llumairë until her natural end.

**Nuada **(**Long pause**): Well, I cannot honestly say that I completely approve of your ancestry, but I am deeply moved by your tragic account. I have lost many loved ones to humans as well.

**Arlanna**: I too am sorry for your losses, including your father. I do wish it could have been avoided…for his sake and yours. It does not take elven magic to see that your heart is broken.

**Nuada**: So, I am not a monster?…a murdering maniac? Careful how you answer, for I see clearly that my own people are afraid of me now.

_Nuada was much too proud to admit that his people's fear and scorn also broke his noble heart. He longed for their support and appreciation. He knew they did not trust him and had little confidence in his ability to rule. Like father, like son? An old warning from Nuala._

**Arlanna**: Your people do not yet know their Prince. You have been gone from them for so long. They are still hiding on earth, scratching out a meager life, unaware their salvation is at hand. You will help bring them back to peace and greatness. My people know of your silver lance and had heard rumors of your exploits in exile. When the others see that you have loved them all along and you have never left off fighting and sacrificing for their survival and their happiness, you will feel their love in return.

**Nuada** (**Smiling**): Thank you for your kind words. You speak with such certainty. (Nodding)You give me hope, Lady.

**Arlanna**: And now I hold you to your promise to share with me. I have always wondered where a mighty prince would exile himself to. I have only rumors. Will you say?

**Nuada** (**Pause**): While I was in exile, I went to great lengths to keep my whereabouts secret. But, now it hardly matters. (Pause) I brooded for quite a while on earth over Father's truce with the humans. I felt he had betrayed our people to their eventual end. I could not understand, and still do not, how a great and wise leader could choose the extinction of an entire world of ancient races. But, I was especially bewildered and crushed by my sister's betrayal. She has a kind and gentle heart, but it is for humans not for her own kind. My father was lost to me. Surely my sister, whom I loved more than life, would never accept my counsel. It is no secret that without her, peace and freedom would mean little to me. Still she resists me and cleaves to humans. She pities them, for they are powerless and fragile…no magic or foresight to sustain them. She calls them innocents and maintains their flaws are not their fault.

**Arlanna**: Forgive me for asking, but why have you never taken your sister to mate?

_Nuada, normally reluctant to express feelings of romantic love for anyone...to anyone, felt strangely compelled to do so with Arlanna. Indeed, being so out of practice, his answer lacked the tenderness one would expect of an expression of love. Being spurned is not a thing to which our proud Prince would be eager to admit._

**Nuada**: My dear sister subscribes to human traditions and beliefs, flaws which have blinded her. Therefore, she finds my advances, a thing humans call incest, to be distasteful…morally unacceptable…scandalous. Humans have little or no understanding of the sweet and vast complexities of love. (Scornfully) However, despite my ability to do so, I have no wish to become a psychic vampyre, and so I am forced to acquiesce. Also, I must take care not to be influenced by the expectations of others and I cannot allow myself to be swayed by fond feelings for any individual, not even Nuala.

**Arlanna**: How unfortunate for you both. I cannot think of anyone who deserves the comfort of a mate more than Prince Nuada.

**Nuada** (**Smiling**): But, we digress. As I was saying, I hated lingering among humans, and I looked forward to not having to smell their sickening stench any longer. But, leaving behind what I loved most in the world was very difficult and the decision to do so was not made in haste. When I finally decided to go, I thought to wander the forests of the Tchulands to do the balance of my brooding. While there, I attended the feast of Ayalel and was somehow transported and wandered, lost through vast planes for nigh on a century. I had heard vague rumors of such things happening, but as the process is not clearly understood nor explained, I had no reason to be wary. There are powers that even Prince Nuada is ignorant of. I awoke on a world where the magic of the ancient Eladrin was most powerful and, it seemed, had been passed on to me. I know not how I came to possess these powers. At first, I had to learn to harness these great gifts. According to the Tulani, whose assistance I am most grateful for, they can be very dangerous powers if used carelessly.

**Arlanna**: Ah, I wondered at the slight glow emanating from your body at times. And sometimes when you speak, it sounds like singing, with intricate and beautiful harmonies woven into your voice. Forgive my curiosity, but can you will it or is the ability linked to one emotion or another?

**Nuada** (**Sighing**): Alas, it is one of the gifts I have not yet learned to regulate. It seems that what one thinks one hears coming from me, is actually me inadvertently throwing one of my new charms. I confess I cannot see of what use it can be. I do not know if others besides yourself has ever been affected by it. (Pause) Perhaps I should make another visit to the Tulani. I simply must get control of this one "gift". (With humor) I will not be known as the Singing Prince…the Harmonizing King…Nuada, the Glowing Minstrel. Will you let me know when you hear it?

**Arlanna** (**Laughing and bowing her head slightly**): Happy to be of assistance, Highness. But please, back to your tale of exile. I sense there is more.

**Nuada**: Ah yes, indeed there is. Well, at last I stole aboard one of the illegal ships hidden off the coast of the Evermeet bound for other worlds…all worlds, I cared not which. I employed many disguises utilizing the devices of my newly-discovered magic. I assumed many different names as well - Ariuath, Daesar, Ariavel. More often, though, I transported around the multiverse, noting the location of as many portals as possible. I even learned to charm some into creation.

_Nuada realized too late that he might be sharing too much information. His portal search was a part of a plan he had had to save his people. It was an old plan now, but he still considered it, especially since things had not gone well with his father. He felt that he could convince his people to leave earth for a safer, more culturally agreeable world of their choosing. They would be able to live peacefully in the open forests and plains again. Most were old enough to remember those days. He could hunt for the crown piece after his people were secure. There were other uses for its powers besides the re-instatement of the Golden Army, which King Balor and the goblin had not divulged. Afterwards, he would have all the portals into and out of the earth plane sealed. _

**Arlanna: **You have some great need for these portals?

_Nuada had no intentions of discussing his plans with Arlanna. He knew her half-human mind. She would have him consider the good humans. He thought to himself, 'I would agree with her, but for the fact that there are no good humans, there are merely better humans than others. I wonder how good those few humans would be if they knew about the us. No, humans are seriously flawed in grotesque and peculiar ways, and they get worse as time marches. They have had thousands of years to become what their creators meant for them to be. Instead, they have become useless, unredeemable creatures who wound and rape the earth and all else that lives upon the earth and beyond. What honor they have, must be purchased. Besides, they have already chosen to segregate themselves from us.'_

**Nuada **(_Hoping his answer would divert her curiosity_): Portals can be dangerous, even life threatening. When my people are once again free to move about, they will need to know how to travel safely.

**Arlanna **(_Politely ignoring the vagueness of his response_): Understood. (**Pause**) I have never been a multi-world traveler and I have little understanding of how these portals operate. I have traveled extensively to earth from here, but not beyond. Will you tell me more about them?

**Nuada**: One does not enter a portal at the front door, so to speak, and exit through the other side of that door into another world. There are no exits, there are only entrances. One simply enters a portal and is on another plane of existence. Knowing which portal will lead to which plane, is the same as knowing ones way around a large city's train station.

One can actually walk around to the back of some portals, indeed walk all the way around portals of this type. These are the gateways where guards are always on duty, as the portal is a standing one and is always visible. Some are not visible or stable. They appear and disappear without warning and only the proper charm can open them or make them be still.

For various reasons, not everyone or thing is allowed to enter from another world. A traveler can be seen at the threshold and the guards have their orders and the right to inquire about the business of an individual in their land. This is usually done in some of the smaller worlds where the inhabitants are of one race.

There is no need for guards at Underdark portals, of which there is at least one on every world. Anyone not a natural dweller of that realm is not normally welcome there. However, its inhabitants are constantly on the prowl, delighting in the capture of potential slaves and other unwary victims to torture and slaughter. Unfortunately, these portals are usually not obvious to the stranger or the uninitiated. Some surface dwellers, on most worlds have erected sign posts pointing to hidden Dark World portals. For obvious reasons, these sign posts are constantly torn down by underworld creatures. On worlds where the surface dwellers' magic is strong, the sign posts are charmed and cannot be destroyed.

There are many portals within each plane. Most are common, but a few on some worlds behave in strange ways. It is possible, for instance, to be sucked into one of them when passing too close to it. They are considered overactive because they are under used. The world to which they lead is either uninhabitable or undesirable, therefore, this high strung portal is not well "broken in". Some races, usually evil or mischievous ones, can charm their world's portals into doing this. Unknowing passersby can also be sucked into portals that lead to nowhere. They are called the "Killing Portals" for once sucked in, no one ever returns. Fortunately, there are only three such devices in all the multiverse and their whereabouts are well known and well guarded.

Even though one can return back to their original plane through the entrance to the original portal, they could, if they know where to find it, return to the original plane through a different portal on any world. One would not have to back track to get home. There are portals within a world that lead to other areas within that same world. We have named them express portals. These are usually found on very large worlds.

Like the gateways to the Underdark, portals are not always obvious. The location of some portals are known only to nobles and those who have regular business with them. If the location of these noble portals are ever compromised, the entrance is immediately shut down. This is a great inconvenience to those traveling nobles who attempt to return through a familiar entrance, for not even magic will reopen a closed portal…not even high, ancient elven magic. Even a world's gods themselves cannot reopen it and would not if they could.

MelalinaSierra


End file.
